1859 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1849 1850 1851 1852 1853 1854 1855 1856 1857 1858 1860 1861 1862 1863 1864 1865 1866 1867 1868 1869 ---- - A= 1. Abich, Hermann Wilhelm (1859) - Beiträge zur Paläontologie des asiatischen Russlands. Mém. Acad. Sci. St. Petersburg, IX (6) (1) 535-577, 8 pls. ---- '2. Achenbach, Adolf (1859) - Ueber Bohnerze auf dem südwestlichen Plateau der Alp. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, XV 103-125. ---- '3. Agassiz, Louis (1859) - written to F. S. Holmes on vertebrate remains found near Charleston, S.C.. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., XI 185-186. ---- '4. Agassiz, Louis (1859) - The classification of fishes. ''Proc. Amer. Acad. Arts Sci., IV 108. ---- '5. Allman, G.J. (1859) - Verbal notice respecting the remains of a seal found at Portobello. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Edinburgh, IV 190. ---- '6. Anderson, John (1859) ''Dura Den: a monograph of the Yellow Sandstone and its remarkable fossil remains. Edinburgh. 96 pp., 8 pls. ---- '7. Anderson, John (1859) - On the fossil fishes and Yellow Sandstone. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Leeds XXVIII (2) 74-75 (1858). ---- '8. Anderson, John (1859) - On the Tilestones of Forfarshire. ''The Geologist, II 149-153. ---- '9. Anonymous (1859) - Annual report for 1858-59. ''Rep. Leeds philos. lit. Soc., XXXIX 36 pp. ---- '10. Anonymous (1859) - Fosseis. ''Instituto, VII 296. ---- '11. Anonymous (1859) - Horns from peat deposits of Antwerp. ''Bull. Soc. paléont. Belgique, I 43. ---- '12. Anonymous (1859) - Réunion extraordinaire à Lyon (Rhône). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 1025-1143. ---- '13. Anonymous (1859) - Siebente allgemeine Jahresversammlung am 6 April 1858. ''Jahresber. Werner-Ver. Brünn, VIII 1-6. ---- '14. Ansted, David Thomas (1859) - On the geology of Malaga and the southern part of Andalusia. '' - Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XV 585-604. DOI '' - Rev. Min., (Madrid), XI, 312-321, 350-357, (1860)'. - Abstract Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XIV, 130-133 (1858). - Abstract London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., (4) XIV, 155-156 (1857). ---- 15. Archiac, Etienne-Jules-Adolphe Desmier de Saint-Simon, Vicomte d' (1859) - Les Corbléres. Etudes géologiques d'une partie des departements de I'Aude et des Pyrenees-Orientales. Mém. Soc. geol. France, (2) VI, 209-446, 6 pls. ---- '16. Archiac, Etienne-Jules-Adolphe Desmier de Saint-Simon, Vicomte d' (1859) - Note sur la troisiéme edition de Siluria. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, (2) XVI, 454-469. ---- '17. Archiac, Etienne-Jules-Adolphe Desmier de Saint-Simon, Vicomte d' (1859) - Note sur les fosslles recueillis par M. Pouech dans le terrain tertiaire du departement de I'Arrlége. ''Bull. Soc. Geol. France, (2) XVI, 783-813. ---- '18. Aymard, Auguste (1859) - Fossils from Coupet. ''Ann. Soc. Agric. Puy, XX 535. ---- '16. Aymard, Auguste (1859) - Reproduction de mâchoire inférieure de ''Monacrum velaunum. Ann. Soc. Agric. Puy, XX 166. ---- '17. Aymard, Auguste (1859) - Sur le gisement fossilifère de Coupet. ''Ann. Soc. Agric. Puy, XX 30-36. ---- - B= '1. Barotte, J. & de Rouville (1859) - Réunion extraordinaire à Lyon (Rhône). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 1025-1143. ---- '2. Barrett, L. (1859) - On the atlas and axis of the ''Plesiosaurus. Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Leeds XXVIII 78-80 (1858). ---- '3. Beckles, Samuel Husband (1859) - On fossil foot-prints in the sandstone at Cummingstone. ''Abstr., Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XV 461. DOI ---- '4. Benoît, Emile (1859) - Note sur l'identité de formation du terrain sidérolitique dans la Bresse, le pourtour du plateau central et le Jura oriental. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 439-445. ---- '5. Berger, H.A.C. (1859) - Die Versteinerungen im Röth von Hildburghausen. ''Neues. Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1859 168-171, figs. 1-14, pl. III. ---- '6. Bevan, George Phillips (1859) - On the marine shell bed of the South Wales coal basin, showing the presence of vegetable remains in the upper coal measures of the district, and of shells and fish in the lower coal measures, and illustrating the continuity of forms of life in different. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Leeds XXVIII (2) 80 (1858). ---- '7. Beyrich, Ernst (1859) - Ueber einen fossilen Hirsch. ''Verh. Ges. deutsch. Naturforsch., XXXIV 66 (1858). ---- '8. Binkhorst Van Den Binkhorst, Johan Theodoor (1859) - ''Esquisse géologique et paléontologique des couches crétacées du Limbourg, et plus spécialement de la craie tuffeau. I. Partie. Maastricht. xviii + 268 pp., 5 pls., map. ---- '9. Binkhorst Van Den Binkhorst, Johan Theodoor (1859) - Geologische und paläontologische Skizze der Kreideschichten des Herzogthums Limburg. ''Verh. naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande, XVI 397-425. ---- '10. Binney, Edward William (1859) - ''Geological excursions in the neighbourhood of Manchester. Manchester Courier April 23, 1859. . ---- '11. Blanchard, Émile (1859) - Recherches sur les caractères ostéologiques des oiseaux appliquées a la classification naturelle de ces animaux. ''Annales Sci. Naturelles, 4 pp. 11-145. ---- '12. Bleeker, Pieter (1859) - ''Enumeratio speciorum piscium hujusque in Archipelago Indico observatarum. 4 , Batavia. xxxvi + 276 pp. ---- '13. Bleeker, Pieter (1859) - Fossiele zoogdierbeenderen van Ketoegeoen (Madioen). ''Natuurk. Tijdschr. Nederl.-Indië, XVI 70-71 (1858-59). ---- '14. Bonney, Thomas George (1859) - Fossils of the Red Chalk. ''The Geologist, II 417. ---- '15. Boucher de Perthes, Jacques (1859) - Réponse à MM. les antiquaries et géologues présents aux assises archéologiques tenues à Laon (Aisne) en août 1858, au sujet des pierres taillées du diluvium. ''Bulletins de la Société des Antiquaires de Picardie, Amiens, VII 65-93. ---- '16. Bouvé, T.T. (1859) - Communication regarding priority of describing fossil footprints of the Connecticut Valley. ''Proc. Nat. Hist. Soc. Boston, vii pp. 49-53. ---- '17. Bouvé, T.T. (1859) - Statement with regard to Zeuglodon cetoides. ''Proc. Nat. Hist. Soc. Boston, vi pp. 421-422. ---- '18. Brenan, Edward (1859) - Notice of the discovery of extinct elephant and other animal remains, occurring in a fossil state under limestone, at Shandon, near Dungarvan, County of Waterford. ''Jour. Roy. Dublin Soc., II 344-350, pls. X-XIII. ---- '19. Brevoort, J.C. (1859) - Remains of the American mastodon found on Long Island, near New York. ''Proc. Amer. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 12th meeting, Baltimore 1858 pp. 232-234. ---- '20. Broderip, William John (1859) - Additional evidence relative to the dodo. ''Trans. zool. Soc. London, IV (6) 183-186, pl. LIV. ---- '21. Broderip, William John (1859) - Notice of an original painting, including a figure of the dodo, in the collection of His Grace the Duke of Northumberland, at Sion House. ''Trans. zool. Soc. London, IV (6) 197-199. ---- '22. Bronn, Heinrich Georg (1859) - Nachtrag über die Trias-Fauna von Raibl. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1859 39-45, pl. I. ---- '23. Brown, Thomas (1859) - On a section of a part of the Fifeshire coast.Abridged. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London XV 59-62. DOI ---- - C= '1. Canaval, Joseph Leodegar (1859) - ''Bos primigenius. Jahrb. naturhist. Landes-Mus. Rudolfinum, IV 131-132. ---- '2. Canaval, Joseph Leodegar (1859) - ''Ibex cebennarum, Gervais. Jahrb. naturhist. Landes-Mus. Rudolfinum, IV 131. ---- '3. Capellini, Giovanni (1859) - Nuove ricerche paleontologiche. ''Liguria medica, Genoa IV 135-145, 392-393. ---- '4. Carte, Alexander (1859) - Description of the fossil bones discoverd by Mr. Brenan at Shandon, near Dungarvan. ''Jour. Roy. Dublin Soc., II 351-357, pls. X-XIII. ---- '5. Charlesworth, Edward (1859) - On the fossil remains of the mammoth found in the bed of the German Ocean, in the East or South-East portion of England. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, I (2) 5-7. ---- '6. (1859) - On the primary divisions of the Salamandridae, with descriptions of two new species. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., 1859 122-128. ---- '7. Coquand, Henri (1859) - Synopsis des animaux et des véguétaux fossiles observés dans la formation crétacée du sud-ouest de la France. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 945-1023. ---- '8. Cornalia, Emilio (1859) - Fossile di Leffe in Val Seriana. ''Atti Soc. ital. Sci. nat., I 62-63. ---- '9. Cornalia, Emilio (1859) - Mammiferi fossili di Lombardia. ''Atti Soc. ital. Sci. nat., I 326-327. ---- '10. Cornalia, Emilio (1859) - Monographie des vertébrés fossiles de la Lombardie. Première partie. Mammifères. Carnivores. Rongeurs. Ruminants. ''Pal. Lombarde, ser. 2. iv + 95 pp., 29 pls. (1858-71). ---- '11. Costa, Oronzio Gabriele (1859) - ''Dei denti d'ittiosauro e di alcuni avanzi organici appartenenti a rettili sauriani di genere incerto provenienti dalla calcarea tenera di Lecce dell'epoca terziaria. Naples. ---- '12. Cotteau, Gustave-Honoré (1859) - Notice géologique sur la formation des grottes d'Arcy-sur-Cure. ''Congr. sci. France, XXV (1) 415-465 (1858). ---- '13. Cotteau, Gustave-Honoré (1859) - Sur la géologie et la paléonologie du département de l'Yonne. ''Congr. sci. France, XXV (1) 306-341 (1858). ---- - D= '1. Darwin, Charles Robert (1859) - ''The origin of species by means of natural selection, or the preservation of favoured races in the struggle for life. London: John Murray. ---- '2. de Archiac, Étienne-Jules-Adolphe (1859) - Les Corbières. Études géologiques d'une partie des départements de l'Aude et des Pyrénées-Orientales. ''Mém. Soc. géol. France, VI (2) 209-446, 6 pls. ---- '3. de Archiac, Étienne-Jules-Adolphe (1859) - Note sur la troisième édition de Siluria. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 454-469. ---- '4. de Archiac, Étienne-Jules-Adolphe (1859) - Note sur les fossiles recueillis par M. Pouech dans le terrain tertiaire du département de l'Arriége. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 783-813. ---- '5. de Caumont, Arcisse (1859) - Distribution géographique des roches dans le département du Calvados. ''Mémoires de l'Institut des provinces de France, (Ser. 1, sciences physiques et naturelles), I 198-281, map. ---- '6. de Jourdan, Cla. (1859) - Présente des debris fossiles divers trouvés dans le bassin du Rhône et dans quelques autres localités. ''Ann. Soc. Agric. Lyon, III (3) xxx-xxxi. ---- '7. de Jourdan, Cla. (1859) - Sur les espèces d'éléphants dont les débris fossiles ont été trouvés à Lyon. ''Ann. Soc. Agric. Lyon, III (3) Ixi-Ixii. ---- '8. de Jourdan, Cla. (1859) - Sur les gisements des débris de mastodontes et d'éléphants fossiles. ''Ann. Soc. Agric. Lyon, III (3) xxviii-xxix. ---- '9. de Jourdan, Cla. (1859) - Sur plusieurs débris fossiles du Dinotherium giganteum. ''Ann. Soc. Agric. Lyon, III (3) vi. ---- '10. de Koninck, L.G. & Dewalque, G. (1859) - Pleistocene fossils from Ostende. ''Bull. Soc. pal. Belgique, I 23. ---- '11. de Reyna y Reyna, Tomás (1859) - Progresos y descubrimientos de la paleontología. ''La Revista de Ciencias, Literatura y Artes, Seville II 742-753 (1856); III, 325-334, 411-419 (1856);. ---- '12. de Serres, Marcel (1859) - De l'extinction de plusieurs espèces animales depuis l'apparition de l'homme. ''C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, XLIX 860-863. ---- '13. de Serres, Marcel (1859) - Notes sur les brèches osseuses de l'ile de Ratoneau près de Marseille. ''C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, XLIX 678-679. ---- '14. de Wael, Emilien (1859) - ''Cobitis barbulata from Eeckeren. Bull. Soc. pal. Belgique, I 44. ---- '15. Deffner, Carl & Fraas, O. (1859) - Die Jura-Versenkung bei Langenbrücken. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1859 1-38, 513-533, pl. IV. ---- '16. Delagenevraye (1859) - Notice sur un gisement d'ossements fossiles de la commune de Noyant (Arrondissement de Baugé). ''Ann. Soc. linn. Maine-et-Loire, III 304-309. ---- '17. Desnoyers, Jules Pierre Stanislas (1859) - Sur des empreintes de pas d'animaux dans le gypse des environs de Paris, et particulièrement de la vallée de Montmorency. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 936-944. ---- '18. Desor, E. & Gressly, A. (1859) - Études géologiques sur le Jura neuchâtelois. ''Mém. Soc. Sci. nat. Neuchâtel, IV viii + 159 pp., 3 pls. ---- '19. Domeyko, Ignacio (1859) - Jeografia, jeolojia, historia natural e industria minera de América i especialmente de Chile. ''An. Univ. Chile, XVI 426-469. ---- '20. Domeyko, Ignacio (1859) - Notice sur divers fossiles et minéraux envoyés du Chili pour l'École des mines. ''C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, XLIX 539-541. ---- '21. Dozy, C.M. & Drake, Francis (1859) - Mammalian remains near Wells. ''The Geologist, II 40. ---- '22. Dumortier, Vincent-Eugène (1859) - Fossiles de diverses assises des Corbières. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 863-871. ---- - E= '1. Egerton, P.G. (1859) - On ''Chondrosteus, an extinct genus of the Sturionidae. Philosoph. Trans. Roy. Soc. Lond., CXLVIII pp. 871-875; pls. 67-70. ---- '2. Egerton, P.G. (1859) - Palichthyologic notes. No. 12. Remarks on the nomenclature of the Devonian fishes. ''Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., XVI pp. 119-136. ---- '3. Ehrlich, Franz Karl (1859) - Die geognostische Abtheilung des Museums und Aufstellung der betreffenden vaterländischen Sammlungen. ''Ber. Mus. Franc.-Carl., Linz XIX 85-100. ---- '4. Emmrich, Hermann Friedrich (1859) - Letter on various fossils. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., XI 347-353. ---- '5. Erman, Adolph (1859) - Ueber Herrn Doctor C. H. Pander's palaeographische und geologische Arbeiten. ''Arch. wiss. Kunde Russ., XVIII 384-445. ---- '6. Étallon, A. (1859) - Faune de l'étage corallien. ''Actes Soc. jurass. Émul., 1859 170-193. ---- '7. Eudes-Deslongchamps, Eugène (1859) - Note sur la limite du Lias supérieur et du Lias moyen dans le département du Calvados. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 673-677. ---- '8. Eudes-Deslongchamps, Eugène (1859) - Sur les falaises de Trouville et du Havre. ''Bull. Soc. linn. Normandie, IV 74-76. ---- '9. Eudes-Deslongchamps, Jacques-Amand (1859) - Sur les ossements de Rhinoceros tichorhinus et d'Elephas primigenius trouvés à Moulineaux. ''Bull. Soc. linn. Normandie, IV 11-12. ---- - F= '1. F.G.S. (1859) - Localities for mammalian remains. ''The Geologist, II 452. ---- '2. F.S.A. (1859) - Mammalian remains. ''The Geologist, II 219-220. ---- '3. F.S.A. (1859) - Mammalian remains. ''The Geologist, II 92-93. ---- '4. Falconer, Hugh & Walker, H. (1859) ''Descriptive catalogue of the fossil remains of Vertebrata from the Sewalik hills, the Nerbudda, Perim Island, etc. in the Museum of the Asiatic society of Bengal. Calcutta. 261 pp. ---- '5. Falconer, Hugh (1859) - Description of Rhinoceros etruscus. ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, XV 602. ---- '6. Falconer, Hugh (1859) - Note announcing the existence of Felis, Hyaena and Ursus in the caverns of Palermo. ''Journal du commerce, Palermo, May. 17, 1859. ---- '7. Fischer (1859) - Ueber crystallinische Gesteine des Schwarzwaldes. ''Verh. Ges. deutsch. Naturforsch., XXXIV 93 (1858). ---- '8. Fisher, G.J. (1859) - Account of an antler of the reindeer found at Sing Sing, N. Y. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci., Phila., xi p. 194. ---- '9. Fournet, J. (1859) - Recherches sur la constitution géologique des montagnes du Palatinat du Rhin et sur la formation des spilites agatifères. ''Mém. Acad. Sci. Lyon, IX (2) 287-330. ---- '10. Fuhlrott, Johann Carl (1859) - Menschliche Ueberreste aus einer Felsgrotte des Düsselthals. Ein Beitrag zur Frage über die Existenz fossiler Menschen. ''Verh. naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande, XVI 131-153, pl. I. ---- '11. Fuhlrott, Johann Carl (1859) - Paläontologisches. ''Verh. naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande, XVI 125-126. ---- - G= '1. Gaudry, Albert (1859) - Contemporanéité de l'espèce humaine et de diverses espèces animales aujourd'hui éteintes. ''C.R. Soc. Biol. Paris I (3) 209-212. ---- '2. Gaudry, Albert (1859) - Os de cheval et de boeuf appartenant à des espèces perdues, trouvés dans la même couche de diluvium d'où l'on a tiré des haches en pierre. ''C.R. Acad. Sci., Paris XLIX 453-454, 465-467. ---- '3. Geinitz, Hanns Bruno (1859) - ''Rhinoceros schleiermacheri. Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, X Verh. 178. ---- '4. Geoffroy Saint-Hilaire, Isidore (1859) - Dents de mastodonte, de l'Amérique centrale. ''C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, XLIX 120-121. ---- '5. Gervais, François Louis Paul (1859) - Description de l'Aphelosaurus lutevensis, saurien fossile des schistes permiens de Lodève. ''Mém. Acad. Sci. Lett. Montpellier, IV 137-139, pl. V. ---- '6. Gervais, François Louis Paul (1859) - ''Nouvelles recherches sur les animaux vertébrés dont on trouve les ossements enfouis dans le sol de la France et sur leur comparaison avec les espéces propres ecc. aris, Bertrand A., pp. 544. ---- '7. Sur un saurien proprement dit des schistes permiens de Lodève. ''C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, XLVIII 192-193. ---- '8. Gervais, François Louis Paul (1859) - Sur une espéce de porc-épic fossile dans les bréches osseuses de l'île de Ratoneau, prés Marseille. ''C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, XLIX 511-512. ---- '9. Gervais, François Louis Paul (1859) - Sur une nouvelle espèce d'Hipparion (''H. crassum) découverte auprès de Perpignan. C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, XLVIII 1117-1118. ---- '10. Gervais, François Louis Paul (1859) - Sur une nouvelle espèce d'Hipparion découverte auprès de Perpignan. ''Mém. Acad. Sci. Lett. Montpellier, IV 140. ---- '11. Gervais, François Louis Paul (1859) - ''Zoologie et paléontologie fran ais. Nouvelles recherches sur les animaux vertébrés dont on trouve les ossements enfouis dans le sol de la France et sur leur comparaison avec les espèces propres aux autres regions du globe.Deuxième édit. Paris 1859 pp. i-viii; 1-544. ---- '12. Giebel, C.G. (1859) - Zur Osteologie der Murmelthiere. ''Zeitschrift gesammt. Naturwiss., xiii pp. 299-309. ---- '13. Goodrich, Samuel Griswold (1859) - ''Illustrated Natural History of the Animal Kingdom. New York: Derby & Jackson, 1859. ---- '14. Gordon, Charles (1859) - Mammalian remains. ''The Geologist, II 127. ---- '15. Gordon, George (1859) - On the geology of the lower or northern part of the province of Moray: its history, present state of inquiry, and points for future examination. ''Edinburgh new philos. Jour., (n. s.) IX 14-58. ---- '16. Gordon, William (1859) - Fossil horns from Blue Clay, near Gatehouse. ''The Geologist, II 494, 495. ---- '17. Gosselet, Jules (1859) - Note sur des principaux fossiles recueillis par lui dans le terrain crétacé des environs de Mons et dans le département du Nord. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 264-267. ---- '18. Gosselet, Jules (1859) - Sur les terrains crétacés de Hainaut. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XVI (2) 432-435. ---- '18. Grateloup, D. (1859) - Considérations générales sur la géologie et la zoologie fossile de la commune de Léognan, prés Bordeaux. ''Actes De La Sociéte Linnéenne, 1859; 11:335-346. ---- '19. Greg, R.P. (1859) - Description of a geological excursion to Leigh, Bedford, and Peel. Manchester Courier, June 11. 1859. ---- '''20. Greppin, Jean Baptiste (1859) - Observations géologiques sur le Jura bernois. ''Verh. schweiz. Ges. Naturwiss., XLIII 174-185. ---- '21. Grewingk, Konstantin (1859) - Geologie von Liv- und Kurland. ''Arch. Naturk. Liv- Ehst- Kurlands, II 479-774, 6 pls. ---- '22. Gruber, W. (1859) - Monographie des canalis supracondyloidei humeri und des processus supracondyloidei humeri et femoris der Säugethiere und des Menschen. ''Mém. l'Acad. Imp. Sci. St. Pétersbourg, viii pp. 53-128, with pls. i. ---- '23. Günther, Albert C. (1859) - ''Catalogue of the Acanthopterygian fishes in the collection of the British Museum. Vol. i, pp. i-xxxi; 1-5. ---- '24. Günther, Albert C. (1859) - On sexual differences found in bones of some recent and fossil species of frogs and fishes. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., III (3) 377-386, pls. XV, XVI. ---- - H= '''1. - I= '''1. - J= '''1. - K= '''1. - L= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N= '''1. - O= '''1. - P= '''1. - Q= '''1. - R= '''1. - S= '''1. - T= '''1. - U= '''1. - V= '''1. - W= '''1. - X= '''1. - Y= '''1. - Z= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-04-26 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List